entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
MM20
Summary The MM20 is an exclusive weapon that requires the Expanded Arsenal gamepass to be purchased. It costs $33,000 to buy and $350 to deploy on a mission. This powerful, compact addition to the arsenal allows dangerous foes to be tackled more easily at close to medium ranges without sacrificing other key traits of the weapon. With the help of burst fire and the unique recoil reduction system, enemy operatives and SWAT will be no match for this SMG. No enemies currently in the game use the MM20, meaning the only way to replenish this weapon's ammunition is by picking it up from the K45 pistols a few of them use. Overview The MM20 is perhaps one of the most effective weapons an operative can get their hands on, and it holds many advantages over other guns. When properly equipped for combat, this SMG is capable of outperforming even rifles thanks to its extended range and impressive damage, and with the enhanced recoil compensation, it has no problem taking care of any enemy that stands between the operative and a successful mission. As far as drawbacks are concerned, the MM20 only has a couple of minor problems that don't impact its overall performance. It has just enough penetration to shoot through wood effectively, though it can't pierce through walls in the same way a rifle can. In addition, ammunition can potentially be a critical issue as .45 ACP weapons are not used by Steel Cove or SWAT in higher difficulties, and perks will be required to preserve its effectiveness throughout each mission. In short, the MM20 can prove to be a truly destructive force in anyone's hands. Despite being classified as an SMG, it performs like a pistol-sized rifle while still maintaining the insane close-range performance of its class. When you've got an enemy that challenges your superiority, one burst is all you need. Pros * High damage, requiring just one burst to take down a regular SWAT unit. * Low spread, allowing for great accuracy if coupled with the Stock. * Very low recoil if using stock, and reasonable recoil without it. * High fire rate. * Burst weapon, allowing it to save ammunition. * Fast reload time. Cons * Requires a gamepass to use, with the exception of Shadow War. However, Shadow War decreases damage on the MM20. * High cost even with the gamepass - $33,000. * Refills are only from the K45s Shield SWATs use. Also, it can be refilled by the K45 that guards drop. A problem on lower difficulties since Shield SWATs are less common. ** It cannot be refilled in The Lakehouse and The Blacksite since Steel Cove Soldiers never use .45 ACP weaponry. * Less reserve than an F57, resulting in its ammo lasting a very short period. * Sight modifications are misaligned, which will force you to get comfortable with the Iron Sights. * Sight modifications are now corrected. Recommended Perks Some of the MM20's strongest traits include damage and handling, and focusing on these will maximize your ability to work wonders against the constant waves of enemies. Combining SMG Mastery with Steady Aim and a large amount of damage perks will allow you to remain dangerous even while on the move, and enemies will be easily defeated no matter the difficulty. The MM20's ammunition is unlikely to be replenished easily, if ever, and its base reserve of 90 rounds must be bolstered through Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets perks. The substantial increase in ammo will help you to remain dominant even during missions. Attachments The MM20 comes with a substantial amount of customization options which allow it to excel in its close-medium range role. There are many options available to make the recoil even lower, with the grips elevating this SMG to a very competitive level. It can also be used for stealth if desired, and with enough concealment bonuses, even a highly customized MM20 can be kept out of sight. Sight * Iron Sights - The standard iron sights of the MM20 are precise and effective against distant targets. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A custom mod that further tames the recoil of the SMG. * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Grip * Folding Grip - A compact grip that can be easily concealed with the gun. It reduces hipfire spread while moving. * Ergo Grip (+2) - A large vertical grip which greatly adds to precision while on the move. It reduces hipfire spread significantly while moving. * Angled Grip (+1) - A naturally designed grip that reduces first-shot recoil, making burst fire highly effective at range. * Stubby Grip (+1) - A shortened vertical foregrip which grants better control over the weapon, reducing spread while aiming down the sights. Stock * No Stock - The MM20 doesn't have a stock by default, but it has an internal recoil compensation system that makes having no stock less of an issue. * Stock (+2) - The standard MM20 stock which solidifies the recoil control of the weapon. ** This modification is unavailable in Shadow War. ** Likely due to a glitch, the Stock does not actually affect concealment, allowing the use of it without worrying about being visibly armed. ** The stock will affect concealment, Cish fixed it already. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 150 to 90. * The MM20 was introduced to the training range on May 27, 2019, and added to the rest of the game on May 28, 2019. ** It is the first weapon that is only available through the purchase of a gamepass (the Raven was available through events, which means that this is the first weapon that is only available from a gamepass with no exceptions as of now). * The MM20 is the first burst weapon added to the game. * Its appearance and recoil compensation system is heavily based on the KRISS Vector. With the stock and front barrel identical to the UMP45. Gallery MM20IronSights.png|The MM20's Iron Sights. MM20Custom.png|A fully customized MM20 with a stock and various attachments. MM20-0.png|The main view for the MM20 in Shadow War and the testing range. Category:Weapons Category:SMGs